1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable beds and, more particularly, to articulated medical beds for use in the long term care and home care markets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bedridden individuals often develop blood circulation problems and commonly experience general discomfort from lying in a single planar position over extended periods of time. To facilitate the occupant's care and comfort, medical beds are often designed to include distinct articulated support sections which are adjustable between a plurality of positions. The articulated sections typically provide for occupant positions ranging from a horizontal lying position to a contoured sitting position.
While articulated beds have found wide spread use in hospitals, nursing homes, long term care facilities and home care markets, such beds are usually expensive devices employing complicated adjustment mechanisms. An example of such an adjustable bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,786 to Casey et al. The bed in Casey et al. includes a complex linkage arrangement driven by two separate actuators for adjusting three articulated support sections. One actuator moves an articulated head section while a second actuator adjusts articulated foot and thigh sections. Accordingly, there is a need for an articulated medical bed of a simple design including multiple articulated support sections which are adjustable by a single actuator.
Another problem often associated with articulated medical beds is the length of the sleeping surface. Hospitals, nursing homes and long term care facilities typically cannot predict the height of their incoming patients or residents. These facilities often waste limited resources by purchasing a variety of beds having different sleeping surface lengths. Accordingly, there is a need for an articulated bed which may be easily and inexpensively altered to adapt its sleeping surface length to the height of its occupant.
It is well known in the art to use a safety side rail in conjunction with articulated medical beds. Such side rails are typically located adjacent to the sleeping surface and prevent the occupant from falling out of the bed. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,428 to Whyte and U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,880 to Koncelik et al., side rails are often adjustable in a horizontal direction. However, the prior art side rails have limited adjustability in that they have positive stops only in a fully retracted or fully extended state. The occupant is often inadequately protected when the side rail is fully retracted in that a large opening exists through which the patient could fall. Conversely, the occupant is often unnecessarily confined when the side rail is fully extended. Accordingly, there is a need for an articulated medical bed including a adjustable side rail having intermediate positive stops between fully retracted and fully extended positions.
Articulated medical beds are typically adjusted by the occupant utilizing a controller for causing articulated movement of the support sections. The controller usually comprises either a hand-held push button or a push button embedded in one of the side rails of the bed. Patients will often lack the hand-eye coordination, finger dexterity or mental alertness required to operate the prior art controllers. Accordingly, there is a need for an articulated medical bed having a controller which facilitates operation by disoriented occupants or those lacking good coordination skills or finger dexterity.